


Jealous?

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Trent Seven One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Jealous?

“Like a little sister.”

God those words stung. Every time Trent said them it felt like he was twisting a knife into your heart. You know he didn’t mean to upset you, or at least he would if he actually knew how you felt about him. You’d never had the nerve to tell him. You’d tried a number of times but something always stopped you. He’d just said those dreaded words again and you couldn’t take it anymore, you just had to walk away.

“{Y/N}? Where ya goin’?” called Tyler when he realised you’d walked away.

“I… I gotta go do something,” you lied.

“Ya still coming out with us later?” he asked.

“Um… yeah, I guess so. I’ll… I’ll meet ya there,” you said and kept walking.

“What’s up with {Y/N}?” asked Pete.

“No idea. She’s been acting off for a couple of weeks now,” frowned Trent. “I hope she’s alright.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You didn’t really want to go out with the guys tonight, but the constant texts from Tyler for the last hour had warn you down. It was supposed to be the last time you saw the guys for a couple of weeks so you knew Tyler was right to insist. You pulled what clean clothes you had in your case and decided on a little red and black dress that you had saved for tonight in case you went. You knew it was a little on the short side but you hoped Trent would maybe take notice if you wore it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You were almost at the bar when you realised you should let the guys know you were on your way. You grabbed your phone and texted Tyler.

“On my way. C U soon,” you sent.

“We’re already by the bar. Pete’s 2 beers deep lol. Wot u want 2 drink? I’ll get u 1,” pinged back Tyler’s reply.

“Tell Pete to wait 4 me lol. As if u have 2 ask wot I want. Be there in 2.”

You smiled as you put your phone back into your purse and headed for the door of the bar. You usually hated showing up on your own, but tonight it was probably a good thing. You still weren’t sure you really wanted to be there.

You pushed the door open and the music hit you, it was louder than you were used to. You scanned the crowd until you saw a hand waving in your direction and realised it was Trent waving you over. You straighten your dress and walked over.

“Hi boys,” you smiled.

“Hey {Y/N}. Nice of ya to finally join us,” smirked Pete.

“You look great {Y/N},” smiled Tyler, handing you a beer. “Don’t she Trent?”

You sipped your beer and looked over at Trent, who’s eyes were wandering all over your outfit making you feel a little self conscious.

“Is your skirt supposed to be that short?” Trent muttered.

You rolled your eyes at him.

“A simple, you look nice, would’ve been better thanks,” you sighed.

“Oh don’t mind him, he’s just being old,” chuckled Pete. “I think you look fuckin’ hot.”

“Thanks Pete. I thought I’d make an effort for a change,” you smirked. “Can’t always wear jeans and baggy shirts now, can I?”

“Yes, you can,” mumbled Trent. “Guys will be looking at you for all the wrong reasons.”

“Maybe I want them to look Trent. Maybe I want to actually remember that I’m not just one of the guys,” you all but snapped. “Maybe I want to be seen as more than someone’s ‘little sister’.

"Hey, calm down. I’m sure he’s just lookin’ out for ya,” said Tyler, getting between you and Trent.

“I don’t need looking out for,” you sighed, putting your beer on the bar. “I’m gonna go find the girls. Thanks for the drink Ty.”

You walked away from the guys leaving them open mouthed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You’d found the girls and had finally started to relax. All thoughts of Trent had left your mind and you were having fun. You and the girls had managed to secure yourself a section of the dance floor and you were all making the most of it.

At some point in the night Tyler had joined you girls, leaving Pete, Trent and Jimmy Havoc to prop up the bar on their own. Tyler was taking it in turns to dance with all of you and, you had to admit, the kid had moves.

You’d finished your last dance with Tyler and waved over at Jimmy and Pete to come join you. They both shook their heads laughing so you went over and pulled them away from the bar, leaving Trent on his own.

“Trent’s pretty pissed at ya,” Pete whispered to you as you danced with him.

“I don’t care,” you shrugged.

“Course ya don’t,” smirked Pete. “That’s why ya wearing that ridiculously short frock. We all know ya got a thing for 'im.”

“No… No I don’t.”

“Liar. We can all see it. I reckon even 'e does too.”

“You’re full of shit Dunne. He wouldn’t notice me even if I was stood in front of him naked!”

“He would. Trust me, he’s noticed ya {Y/N},” nodded Pete. “I’ll prove it.”

“How?” you asked, your intrigue piqued.

“Pretend ya flirtin’ with me. Trent will be over here shoving me off ya within 2 minutes… Guarantee it.”

You threw your head back laughing.

“You’re nuts,” you laughed.

“Trust me.”

“Ah fuck it,” you shrugged.

You threw your arms over Pete’s shoulders and leant down to whisper in his ear, from Trent’s angle it looked like you were kissing Pete’s neck. Pete wrapped his arms round you and pulled you closer.

“This is so awkward,” he laughed in your ear.

“Has he noticed?” you whispered.

Pete glanced over at Trent to see him staring intently at the two of you.

“Yup,” smirked Pete.

Pete saw Trent slam his glass down on the bar and start walking over towards you.

“Here he comes,” chuckled Pete.

You continued to dance with Pete until you felt him being pulled away from you.

“Hey,” you whined. “What did you do that for?”

Trent didn’t say anything as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you away from Pete and back towards the bar. Pete winked and gave you a thumbs up as he went back to the others, leaving you with Trent.

“Let go,” you said, slipping from Trent’s grasp. “What is wrong with you?”

“You are,” Trent said, gently pushing you to sit on the stool he was previous sat on.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you huffed.

“What was all that with Peter?” he asked quietly.

“What does it matter to you?” you asked, moving to stand up.

Trent stops you by putting his hand over yours.

“Please {Y/N}. I need to know…” he said looking up at you, sadness filling his eyes.

“There’s nothing going on with me and Pete,” you sighed, sitting back down. “He was trying to prove a point to me.”

“About what?”

“You. Pete seems to have it in his head that you are actually interested in me…”

“I am…”

“Sure you are,” you said, rolling your eyes. “That’s why you always say that I’m like your little sister.”

“I… I didn’t think you’d ever like me back so I thought maybe by saying that it’d make it easier on me to accept.”

“You could’ve just said something you know,” you huffed.

“I know…,” he sighed. “I guess I’ve messed up any chance now though, right?”

“That depends… Are you going to come dance with me before you disappear for the next two weeks with the guys and leave me behind?” you said, with a hint of a smile.

“You do realise that I dance worse than James, correct?”

“Yes, but I don’t care,” you smiled, standing up and holding your hand out for him.

Trent takes hold of your hand and stands up.

“I’m only doing this because you asked. If Peter starts taking the mickey I’m grabbing you and leaving for the night,” he chuckled.

“I can live with that,” you chuckled, pulling him over to the dance floor.

You would eventually tell him that he still had a chance, but for now all you wanted was to be in his arms, dancing the night away before you had to give him up to work for 2 whole weeks.


End file.
